


The Desert

by windmill_of_death



Category: Supernatural, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Angst, But Not Much, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, but he's not, but ill tag that when it happens, carlos is still in the desert, cecil acts like he's okay, maybe a little, so it might have a little
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windmill_of_death/pseuds/windmill_of_death
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"He waited patiently for snapchat to load, then opened Carlos’s. It was a picture of a confused looking man with his head tilted sideways as he stared intensely at the camera, “I met someone new today” the caption in the middle read. After thinking for a minute he replied casually “he’s cute, what’s his name?”. When he opened the next one, he was greeted by the man's face impossibly close to the camera and a caption that read “he’s not a kitten Cecil, and his name is Castiel”"</p><p>Carlos is still stuck in the desert other world but at least he has company now, the most scientifically interesting company he could ever have hoped for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Desert

He was packing everything away into his suitcase, salt, holy water etc. He didn’t have to use them often but it was wise to carry them anyway. He shut the windows with a flick of his wrist and made his way downstairs, not seeing the point in flying. He nodded a goodbye to the vacant receptionist, she didn’t respond. He opened the old oak front door, ready to see the brothers waiting for him on the other side, possibly complaining about how much time it took him to get there, but there was no one. Nothing. Just sand. He looked for the door but there was nothing there either. Just an endless desert. He sat down, disheartened but not terrified. The Winchesters would find him. They must have seen the door. They were probably on the other side now, planning a way to get him out. He tried flying but it was no use.

As time passed, fear began to creep its through the cracks in his conviction. The wind never changed. The temperature never wavered. The sun never set. All was still and silent. The concept of minutes and hours had never bothered him until now, now he wanted nothing more than to know how many of these two-dimensional numbers he had used, now, when there was no indication that these numbers had ever existed.

He sensed movement, a presence  somewhere east of him. He followed the sense, not worrying what it was he could feel. Anything was better than this. Walking in this place was different. It felt like the desert was moving and he was staying still. This didn’t bother him that much either, he assumed it was plausible. The presence grew stronger, no longer a nagging sensation in the back of him mind but a full blown shout. His pace quickened, desperate to find the source. It came into view very suddenly, almost like it had always been there but he had only just lifted its cover. It looked sort of like a giant umbrella. To protect from the heat of the sun, he presumed. As he suspected there was a man sitting underneath it. He looked exhausted but was grinning across the small expanse of sand between them. “So” he called “how long have you been here?”

* * *

**"To the family of Intern Patrick, we are sorry for your loss, she was a good inter and we never suspected that that gaping hole down town would react the way it did. She will be missed.**

**I just received a snapchat from Carlos, this may be important listeners I should open it. Stay tuned next for 2 weeks of dark thoughts, emptiness and doubting your own existence. And as always goodnight, Night Vale, goodnight."**

With that, Cecil took of his headphones and put on whatever program was on next. He had stopped paying attention years ago, it was all just buttons and noises. He waited patiently for snapchat to load, then opened Carlos’s. It was a picture of a confused looking man with his head tilted sideways as he stared intensely at the camera, “ _I met someone new today_ ” the caption in the middle read. Cecil felt something akin to jealousy- or maybe protectiveness,he wasn’t sure anymore- but he pushed it away. After thinking for a minute he replied casually “ _he’s cute, what’s his name?_ ”. When he opened the next one, he was greeted by the mans face impossibly close to the camera, looking even more confused and annoyed, and a caption that read “ _he’s not a kitten Cecil, and his name is Castiel_ ”'

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is quite short but its only the prologue so the other chapters should be longer, also probably better written 'cause I never know how to start. If you liked it please leave a review or something because I lack motivation.


End file.
